<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Remnants of Aequitatia by Jenivieve_Sianodelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403693">The Remnants of Aequitatia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenivieve_Sianodelle/pseuds/Jenivieve_Sianodelle'>Jenivieve_Sianodelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Earth Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Government, Fairies, For reasons, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Magic, Story Starts in 1989, ancient ruins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenivieve_Sianodelle/pseuds/Jenivieve_Sianodelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The seeds of revelation and rebellion all start with a girl, a book, and a little bit of rule breaking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Earth Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Little Blue Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like it. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments, but limit it to constructive criticism, please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I snapped the book shut. What a strange book. I found the book in the forbidden section of the castle library. </p>
<p>I stumbled on the little blue book. It read “How the Earth Began”. I had never heard of Earth. The book seemed to call me to it, so I put it in my pack and snuck back to my room.</p>
<p>	After reading the book, I knew Earth was a planet. Whether it was a fictional planet or not was still to be determined. Earth seemed surreal. It talked about a goddess named Veritas. Verita was my last name, but I had never heard of a goddess named Veritas. It was strange because I already finished my education. Surely I would have heard of Veritas. It was dated nearly 5,000 years ago. That meant the writer wrote it a few decades before the war between Magicae and Unum. The war was still going on. Magicae wanted order. Unum wanted chaos. The book also said things about another race called the Aequitates. I hadn’t heard of that, either. Maybe Earth and the Aequitates were some lost civilization?</p>
<p>	I headed back to the library to research other stuff mentioned in the book. Before I was halfway to the library, Leader Mira blocked my path. Leader Mira is the leader of Magicae. She was incredibly strict. All she wanted was order. I bowed hastily to her then began to walk a little faster. If she knew I had taken a book from the restricted section….</p>
<p>	Leader Mira put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. “Princess Graciela, where are you going to in such a hurry?” I paled for a second and then composed myself. She didn’t necessarily know.</p>
<p>	“I’m going to the library, Leader Mira.”</p>
<p>	“Your parents and I want to talk to you.” She said.</p>
<p>	“OK, Leader Mira.” I followed Leader Mira down the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Azaria's Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sneaking around the corridors. My mom walked up behind me. She was a quiet, skittish person trying to stay alive. I was always frustrated that she never stood up for us. “Sperara, what are you doing.” I jumped and turned around.</p>
<p>	“Ma! You scared me!”</p>
<p>	“If you hadn’t been sneaking around the castle, you would’ve been fine. What if Leader Mira was the one who caught you?”</p>
<p>	“Leader Mira is here?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, she just called a meeting with the royal family. I’m surprised Princess Graciela didn’t tell you.”</p>
<p>	“I am too.” Why didn’t Gracie tell me? Princess Graciela and I were best friends. She had been acting so secretive lately. Why?</p>
<p>	“I suggest you go back to your room, Sperara.” My mom said quietly. Then she left.</p>
<p>	I decided to keep looking around. I found secret passageways yesterday and I wanted to find some more. I opened a door. It was a guest room. Leader Mira’s daughter, Azaria, was there. Azaria was a snobbish, stuck up, pampered brat. She seemed to get no greater enjoyment than waving her position of power above others and bypass the rules. She was video chatting with someone. She hadn’t noticed me, so I resolved to shut the door and be on my way. Then I caught snippets of her conversation.</p>
<p>	“I wish I could see you, too,” She was saying.</p>
<p>	“I have to go or else I’ll be caught,” A young man whispered. This confused me because Azaria hadn’t chosen a mate yet. I looked at the guy on the hologram. I gasped. It was the son of Leader Canis of Unum, Magicae’s sworn enemy. I tried to run out of the room before Azaria saw me, but just as I was about to shut the door, I felt every muscle in my body, save my respiratory process, freeze up. She had seen me.</p>
<p>	She made me walk into the room.</p>
<p>	“What are you doing here?! You know what…” Azaria dragged me by the ear down the hall and into a room. Inside the room was Leader Mira, King Reguim, Queen Regalus, and Princess Graciela. The contents of Princess Graciela’s messenger bag was strewn about a table. Leader Mira had a little blue book in her hand. Princess Graciela’s face was scarlet. I couldn’t tell whether it was from embarrassment or anger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Busted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I followed Leader Mira down the hall towards a room. The Council Room. I wasn’t allowed in this room. Nevertheless, Leader Mira beckoned me in. The only other people in the room were my parents, King Reguim and Queen Regalus. </p>
<p>	“Tell me that you didn’t steal something from the restricted section.” My mom said.</p>
<p>	“Ummm….” I replied. </p>
<p>	“She did,” Leader Mira cut me off, “Show us what’s in your bag.” She ordered.</p>
<p>	I opened my pack and took out my blanket, followed by my extra tiara. I emptied out everything one by one, saving the book for last even though I knew trying to run from the truth was futile. Finally, there was nothing else left in there except the book. I brought the little blue book out from the bag.</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry,” I muttered immediately, unable to make eye contact.</p>
<p>	“As you should be,” Leader Mira replied, “Do you remember what happens when you break the rules, Graciela?”</p>
<p>	I nodded.</p>
<p>	“Then you know the next time you break the rules we will have to banish you from Magicae?”</p>
<p>	I nodded again. I felt my cheeks get hot. I still wouldn’t look Leader Mira in the eyes, but I somehow worked up the courage to ask, “What does the book mean when it talks about Aequitates?” Leader Mira’s eyes widened and her face paled.</p>
<p>	Just as she was opening her mouth to respond, her daughter, Azaria, barged in with Sperara held by the ear. The scene was so comical that I almost laughed.</p>
<p>	“Daughter, do not disturb my meeting,” Leader Mira said.</p>
<p>	Azaria ignored her mother’s command and said, “I was promised privacy, and she”- Azaria gestured to Sperara- “walked in.”</p>
<p>	“This is a serious infraction.” Leader Mira said. “My daughter was promised privacy. What do you have to say about this, child?” </p>
<p>	“Azaria was holograming Amos, son of Leader Canis of Unum,” Sperara claimed. Leader Mira put down the little blue book.</p>
<p>	“Ridiculous! Why would my daughter be consorting with such barbaric so-and-so’s.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t know, that’s just what I saw. I also heard-”</p>
<p>	“She’s ludicrous, Ma,” Azaria cut Sperara off. The strange thing was, neither Azaria nor Sperara looked like they were lying. I picked up the little blue book and put it in my bag.</p>
<p>	“Maybe…. Sperara saw something wrong,” I interjected. Even if Sperara was right, she’d never win this argument.</p>
<p>	“That doesn’t change the fact that she barged into my room,” Azaria said.</p>
<p>	“No, it doesn’t,” Leader Mira replied. </p>
<p>I wasn’t going to just stand by as my friend got convicted of a crime. “Then I vouch for her.” I said. “She was probably just trying to find me, seeing as I was too preoccupied to tell her where I had gone.” If no one vouched, she would be killed. I was on my last strike, but I’d save my friend for anything.</p>
<p>	“Very well, the Council shall gather in an hour.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>